Under The Covers
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: What about your project? Meh I'll do it later. Dasey One Shot.


A/N: This is actually completely worded word for word from a dream I had, everything in here, happened in the dream. Weird I know but true, thought I'd give you a little piece and mention I'm having bit of a writers block for CrushCrushCrush but do have the second chapter started. So maybe in the time before work I'll get it done. Italiacs are a flashback.

* * *

Having decided upon walking home during her free period which happened to the last class of the day and not wait for Derek who seemed to take forever after school just to say goodbye to all of his peeps as he put it.

Casey thankfully had the house to herself, taking advantage of that opportunity she quickly hopped into the shower to wash the day's stress away. Not hearing anyone home yet, Casey tiptoed to her bedroom and where she laid on her bed picking up the book that she was half way through and began reading completely stark naked.

She had only seconds to throw the covers over her as her door opened without a knock and in walked Derek and Sam, Derek ignored her maybe he didn't even know she was here, she was basically covered by the blanket and had to decide whether she wanted to let Derek know she was in here butt naked or hide and just let him rifle through her inner most thoughts on one of the documents she forgot to close this morning.

She sat up making sure the blanket was completely covering her before she spoke.

"What are you doing?" Sam's eyes widened before taking a step back towards the door, Derek not caring or at least he didn't show it shrugged.

"Sam and I have a project and my computer's on the fritz" he saw the small piece of skin playing peek a boo from the covers and decided on doing something that would shock the hell out of the two.

He got up and kissed that small exposed flesh. It took Sam all of three seconds to say he got the dates mixed up and had somewhere to be and left shutting his bag in the door and had to open it again and in that small time span Derek had moved to the end of her bed straddling her feet. The door shut once again and both waited until they heard the front door closed before Derek pounced and used his arms to keep him propped up above Casey as she opened her legs to allow him to get closer.

"Hey" he whispered before he kissed her and her hands touched his shoulders as she allowed him to kiss her.

Neither noticed the reopening of the front door seconds later and Sam sneaking back up the stairs to Casey's room and the small creak the door made when it opened but it took one look for Sam to realize that Derek had moved under the covers with Casey who was now laughing into the kiss and shut the door again.

He should have seen it but he ignored it, well the only person who caught it was the camera last week.

_The school was holding a dance competition just to encourage school spirit and whomever team won would perform in front of the entire school which ever homeroom cheered the loudest got a free period to do whatever they chose. _

_Derek had dragged Sam to the gym during their lunch break to watch the finalists perform. A team was mid way through when they saw Casey and her team practising some of their combinations that were the trickiest and felt safe enough to do it in front of a good size group of students. _

_No one noticed it when Casey and her team came to stand where Derek was, no doubt that some of her teammates were a fan of the famous Derek Venturi and wanted to impress him and just had to stand near him in hopes he would notice them. Only the camera caught it when Derek leaned over and gave Casey a kiss on her neck just one, and he straightened like it never happened and Casey not once flinched like she was used to it. _

"What about the project?" she asked helping Derek remove his shirt as she threw the covers over them both

"Meh we'll do it later right now I want to be inside of you" Casey laughed into the kiss, she couldn't think of anything else she would rather be doing.


End file.
